User talk:Angelo Gabrini/Archive5
Archive I have archived it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 14:33, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Reply I never do such thing Sydneybell (talk) 00:56, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Message sydney bell need to be toart a lission Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 00:58, September 28, 2013 (UTC) can you get someone to un ban me didnt do anything Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 17:47, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ok Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 18:14, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Angelo can you help me do you know how to make siganture Drago9 (talk) 10:58, November 1, 2013 (UTC)Drago9Drago9 (talk) 10:58, November 1, 2013 (UTC) 10:57, November 01,2013 (UTC) Re:Sydneybell She has been banned now~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 04:26, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Empty Sure~ I did it a couple of days ago but it keeps filling up~ I will empty it as soon as possible~ Edit: Cleaned it out~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 19:59, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey Angelo! :D Sorry for replying late. Well, recently, I kinda want to start a new anime. Do you know any other good ones that you recommend watching and it's not inappropriate? Thanks so much! :D ' 'Snow.angel97' 'The Earth' 'Big Bang' ' ' ' 02.42/10.2.201 Reply well the truthis that i get bored doing nothing and whats a ip banned and tsurugifan need mes to debate Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 05:26, October 4, 2013 (UTC) and no one is to boss me around i can do what ever i want you cant tell me what to do and when to do your just selfish Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 05:29, October 4, 2013 (UTC) never returning well im never returning here ever you just made a little 13 year old cry and im leaving and never returning Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 18:59, October 4, 2013 (UTC) hi there this is emmas grandma what have you done to make her cry Difficulty Hi Angelo, I was wondering if you know anything about the "Difficulty" stat in the CS game? If you do, could you explain it to me? Thanks ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 02:48, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Ah I see, so the most important stat that is affected by Difficulty is the character's Technique, right? Thank you ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 12:38, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:Template Sure~ You have permission from me to do it~ Though, you should mention that you have permission from an admin or people will think that you are vandalizing someone else profile page~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 19:46, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok you can change it. At up i writen Drago9= Thanks Re:Request It is cleaned out~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:00, October 12, 2013 (UTC) re: Hissatsu Pages Alright, apologies for the mistake. I'll keep that in mind while editing in future. Thanks, Sam • Unwiped Tears • 14:54/10.16.2013 Team Hello. About the move you made in Supernova (Team) and Big Bang (Team), I am undoing that. Look carefully at the page's history you provided, specifically Genda's move. She moved the page from Inazuma Eleven (Team) to Inazuma Eleven (team) diff=425867&oldid=425864}} here, which is sufficient enough to prove that she wanted that page to be like that. Sam • Unwiped Tears • 10:03/10.18.2013 Page Tetra About the page of scout character Tetra! her last name is Karashina (カラシナ) because the ending of episode 24 showed her name and last name too! 06:49, Nov 03, 2013 (UTC) Re:Deletion Request It is cleaned out now~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:03, November 4, 2013 (UTC) It is fine~ I will be able to delete them tomorrow as I won't bw on thw computer today~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:07, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry but I don't think I can do that~ Also, I can't give you rights to delete images as I have only rights to make users a chat mod~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 20:22, November 8, 2013 (UTC) It is cleaned out now~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 12:11, November 9, 2013 (UTC) The new scan Hey Angelo! About the new scan about Gurdon Eleven, where did you find the info about that??? If you have the link, can you send it to me! 14:19, 08 November, 2013 (UTC) Reply Which forum? 03:12, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Ah! So that's how it works~ Thanks for explaining Angelo, I get it now ^^ GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]05:41/11.28.2013 Re:Deletion Request 2 I have cleaned it out again~ I don't think it is really needed to restrict it~ Mostly the ones who uploads the duplicate ones, doesn't know that the pic was uploaded already or they are just being annoying~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 18:35, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :3 Happy Late Birthday :DDD Sirhelio (talk) 02:41, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best Wishes~~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 22:29, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks you~~ ^ ^ It is okay~! Take your time to get back~~! :) Also, thanks for informing me about the user~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 09:01, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Re:Inazuma Eleven Galaxy Game Sorry, I don't really have the game. Most of my information (like Recruitments) come from some Japanese websites on the gameplay. Some also come from game screenshots. So, may I ask, what question do you have? I may be able to find the information on your question. Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 05:13, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Ratonik Eleven You mean the Ratonik Eleven team located at the Storm Wolf alien extra route in Sazanara?, for the ball bouncing feature I recommend you to move your players up before the ball lands to the ground so when it bounces again the player will grab the ball. I also recommend to use Matatagi which have a skill that increase his speed, past the ball to him and use that to reach the goal. For the Mossfi soul I recommend to use Tsurugi´s Ookami and Zanakurou´s Lion because they have a skill in their roulette that boost the power of the shoot soul strike (the name of the skills are Shoot Up) and you can also use the Black Room trainings to increase the kick stats of your forwards. Garchopex (talk) 07:48, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Re:Request Thanks for informing me~ I will warn him~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 15:37, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey sorry I just found out about all of my edits you were getting rid of as i was going through wiki activity I feel awful for putting all that useless junk on them honestly I was just excited tbh which I know is childish but I just was and about the thing about the souls on my talk page I apoligize for that as in all honesty I did get a bit annoyed but I realise that was foolish of me as you were only giving me constructive critisism :(. Hope we can put this past us :) [[User:Cobaltflames0|Cobaltflames0] (talk) 21:52, January 2, 2014 (UTC)Cobaltflames0] Re:Page I see. I'm sorry about that. I will be more careful next time when I create pages. Sincerely, Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 04:49, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Re:Loophole Thanks for informing me about it, I have deleted it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 20:30, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:Files Sure~ I will do it tomorrow~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 20:58, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:Suggested Forwards Actually, I don't mainly use Earth/Wood elemented forwards in my team formation~ I think I can't really help you with this, sorry for the disappointment~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 20:52, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Although, this might help you; Try to use Berserk Ray, it cancels the Souls currently on the field, and when you use when the GK has a Soul out, it will be canceled and then, you might have more chances to score~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 21:55, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Natsumi's route Oh my, is that true? XD Man I should have asked you sooner, I knew there was something weird about it XD Well, thank you so much for the information. This might be the first time I do downloading-things like this, so I hope you could give me some more advices, on how to do it properly...? :D '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 01:16, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much for your time. I've been following your instruction, and I thought I went quite well at first. However, I'm now encountering a problem about the 003-1099 error, it kept poping out each time I pressed the Internet Donwload. Do you know how to fix it? Thanks. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 14:04, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Okay, got it. Thanks again for the great help :) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 18:04, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Re:Forward Suggestions Ummm.... That's quite hard to answer, because again, I don't play the game so I'm afraid I can't answer such question. Perhaps you ask somebody else who play the game? And yeah, I'm sorry about that Taisen Route date issue, I will look it up more carefully next time. Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 04:22, January 29, 2014 (UTC) But speaking of which, what exactly, in your opinion, does "preferably strong" mean? I know I may not play the game, but I may still be able to find some info's on them, but that bases on exactly how to match you criteria? Sorry if you don't understand, I don't known how to express my question correctly... Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 05:14, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Upon your request, I've currently found my own selection of forwards: #Baddap Sleed: As he has quite high stats, though only his Dimension Storm has an amount of power 190 and shibire damage of 5. #Shuu: Shuu has a Keshin, which is an advantage on playing in Natsumi's Route (I will explain that later). Shuu also has considerably high stats, and two of his hissatsu's have an amount of power 190 and shibire damage of 5. #Hakuryuu: Even though he is Wind-attributed and therefore has no advantage over Ashubina, he also has a Keshin and a considerably fair set of stats. Plus, he also has Tenchi Raimei in his Mix Max form, which has an amount of power 180 but a higher amount of shibire damage, which is 60. He also has Skills like Kaze no Kokoroe which can slightly raises up the power of the hissatsu, and Kick Plus 30 which I suppose can also come in handy at times. #Ryugel and Gandales: Also (to be honest, definitely) recommending these two as they both have Scream of Eden, which also has an amount of power 180 and a high amount of shibire damage 60. They also have Skills like Hayashi no Kokoroe and Kick Plus 30 like Hakuryuu. Although they don't have Keshin, they have Souls, also a considerable advantage by far. So here's as far my research go! Also, about Keshins being an advantage, don't use Keshin Armed too often though. Let one forward and the goalkeeper pull out the Keshins first, so that the other can go up once the forward's Keshin go out. Change to another person shooting after the first one scored. Try to score every time you charge towards the goalpost. Also, try training more often, like raises up the Kick stat of your forward, to, like 300 (I know that's definitely tough since I also heard Black Room offers some very scary training's...) I hope my advice can help you on winning against Space Rankers. Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 16:30, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Um, I'm afraid that I can't provide information about the effects of Mixi Max level, it's not frequently mentioned to be an important factor... Though, I will answer your other questions first: #I'm positive that you should move Sarjes from Tsurugi to Tenma. Tenma also have relatively stronger Wind-attributed hissatsu's as most of them have evolved to the pre-ultimate level. Sarjes, in your case, also has high Kick stat of 500, if you Mixi Max him with Tenma Tenma should have a higher level of scoring goals against Sacrifice Z. However, you can also consider Tsurugi as a forward as most of his hissatsu's have higher power compared to Tenma's as well and are in pre-ultimate level. By the way, I also see people #It's quite a shame that Scream of Eden still hasn't evolve to the A level yet, but attaching it to Hakuryuu, who has a high Kick stat, should be a good choice in my opinion. #Though it's not mentioned, but I see that Beta in your team also have quite strong hissatsu's and her Keshin has already evolved to Level 0, I suppose she can also go up even though she's a midfielder. That's all~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 12:56, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Congratulation senpai~~ sorry I don't know much about Mixi Max though, and three Souls together on the field, that's a strategy I haven't heard about yet though :o Anyway, good luck winning against The Excellar! Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 01:33, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Pictures I compared the two pictures before I changed it. I mean, it's a jpg file (which in my opinion has its cons on not looking nice). I'm not changing the pictures based on size either, the png file just looks smoother in my opinion. I don't really see how the jpg picture's lines look sharper though? But I guess your just going to be persistent if I condemn, so I'll just let this go for now. マジョレール ☆マッシュルームホップ☆ 02:43, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: File Oh okay, I didn't noticed that XD Thanks. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 15:30, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Re:Inactive Users It is not really needes to put delete tags on inactive users' profiles~ Just leave them like that~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 18:06, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for editing the Mad Express page, I did so too but it was changed back (wrong) as you saw. Also, I see you added trivia at Shamshir (they're known as Lions of Arabia), I removed that because I already placed it in the team info, is that wrong? Juuldude (talk) 22:12, February 10, 2014 (UTC)Juuldude Re: Prestige Okay, got it, thanks for letting me know :) And about the Foul rate, well that was what I thought from the beginning too. It just that I'm still wondering if it can be indicated as statistic information, in a more specific way like by numbers, by levels,... or something like that (?) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 03:35, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Re:Edit I admit my mistake, I was indeed overlooking... Nonetheless, thanks for reminding me. Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 12:19, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Re:Blog Thanks for informing me, I have deleted the blog~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 06:20, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Can I ask why you deleted my updates from Goseishin Titanias? I thought it was right, because when you look at Nishizono Shinsuke and Tachimukai Yuuki's pages it says: keshin inazuma eleven go galaxy: goseishin titanias. Greetings SAIKYOU 18:53, February 24, 2014 (UTC)18:53, February 24, 2014 (UTC)18:53, February 24, 2014 (UTC)18:53, February 24, 2014 (UTC)18:53, February 24, 2014 (UTC)18:53, February 24, 2014 (UTC)18:53, February 24, 2014 (UTC)18:53, February 24, 2014 (UTC)18:53, February 24, 2014 (UTC)18:53, February 24, 2014 (UTC)18:53, February 24, 2014 (UTC)18:53, February 24, 2014 (UTC)18:53, February 24, 2014 (UTC)18:53, February 24, 2014 (UTC)18:53, February 24, 2014 (UTC)18:53, February 24, 2014 (UTC)18:53, February 24, 2014 (UTC)18:53, February 24, 2014 (UTC)18:53, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Advice Hi Angelo. I'm currently having trouble S-ranking Ixal Fleet at Sazanaara Route, mostly because of their Defenders. They all have great speed and tend to steal the ball back from my Forwards without even starting a command battle, and it happened a lot, it's really annoying. Do you know of some methods that can deal with this? Thanks. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 13:58, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the advices. I used the same formation as you did, the original formation, and it worked fine for me too. The truth is, things were actually going pretty well for me back then, if it wasn't because of those defenders then I would've scored the 5th goal easily. I also passed the ball up high like you did sometimes, but most of the time I had to face the problem about their DFs' high speed. I guess I'll have to shoot immediately without getting closer to the goal then... Also, I've been thinking about these two skills: Power Dribble and Dribble Plus 30. Both of them seem pretty useful for me, the only difference is that one raises up the stat itself and the other relies a bit on Luck. In your opinion, which one would you prefer? Thanks. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 08:34, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Ah, so you were using Long Shooter for that purpose, I get it now! If I equip my FWs with this skill, then I won't have to worry about shooting far away from the goal anymore, that's brilliant! I'll use your advice about the skills and try my best. One more thing... I'm currently need help on the Ultimate Evolution Manuals. Alongside with the stat trainings, I'm also focusing on leveling up my player's hissatsu, and for that I'm fighting Osoroshii Kage, Ratoniik Eleven, Ixal Fleet and Galaxy Rivals over and over again, but the manuals just don't seem to drop out even once (and I've begun to grow sick of these teams -_-) Do you know of any team that can have a higher rate of dropping these manuals? '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 10:06, February 27, 2014 (UTC) No, it's okay, I'm really glad to receive your reply. Now that I have got all the info I need, I'll try my best to use them for more accomplishments in the game. Once again, sorry for all the troubles, and thanks. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 06:24, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Yw~ You're welcome and i agree on that same idea its happened for quite some time. Yukimura-Fubuki1 (talk) 01:38, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Yeah and i hope Lord does something about that like Ban that person until endou dies or some like that since its vandalism in which he is doing to the wikia~. Yukimura-Fubuki1 (talk) 01:46, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Re:User Thanks for letting me know~ I have banned the user for a year, let see if he returns after that~ Also about the files, sure~! I will clean it out~ It might take a couple of days though because the amount of files but I will try to get it done for monday~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 05:25, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Candidate for Deletion Hey Angelo! I was wondering why you have put the pictures Hakugin no Jouou Geruda Keshin Model Game, Kousoku Toushi Robin Keshin Model & Hilary Flail Model as "Candidate for Deletion". I can understand Kousoku's one, seeing that that is a old one and I already have a better one up & Hilary Flail's one is probably because it is irrelevant (that picture wasn't even supposed to be one her page, but appearently someone put it there). But I can't really understand Hakugin no Jouou's Keshin Model's, I don't really see anything wrong with that. If you could let me know I would appreciate that! :D Thanks in advance, Maurice User:KeshinArmed KeshinArmed 17:16, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Keshin Fusion Thanks for answering my question about the Russian Roulette :) Anyway, this question might not be really cool to ask (since I haven't played the first game yet). Can you teach me how to activate (or how to get) Fused Keshins such as Seikishi Arthur and Matei Gryphon in the Galaxy game? Thanks. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 08:39, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Got it, thanks for the help. And yes, there's 1 more thing I would like to ask. It's about the elemental Stab boost, I wonder if it still applies for the Galaxy games? Currently I'm thinking about replacing Hakuryuu's Zero Magnum with Tenchi Raimei so that it might be powered up by the Stab boost. Thanks in advance. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 06:54, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Re:Question I do think you would be a good admin and another one is fine too~ However, I am not able to promote you in any way, only Genda can do it. I think it is better to contact Potassium about it because I think he does have contact with Genda unlike I do and we can get Genda's approvol that way~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 15:57, March 27, 2014 (UTC) I guess that is just the case for now~ Try to pass by the chat to keep an eye the chat whenever you can today~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 05:34, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, I've talked with Genda around half day ago. Genda would like opinions from Lord and that should be straight away for you to become and admin. You can tell Lord to drop a line on my talk page and I'd be contacting Genda ASAP. Sorry for my absence lately as I'm having limited access towards Wikia lately. Regards, ▒'Koki'▒'Talk'▒ ▒ 11:14, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on the promotion. Keep up the good work! -- sqm talk 14:45, 03.29.2014 Sorry for the late, Congratulations on being an admin! I hope (and am sure) that you'll do well. Cheers, ▒'Koki'▒'Talk'▒ ▒ 16:11, March 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Profile Uhm, sorry, Angelo, but can you confirm that you aren't allowed to have portalskins because I see users using them. And I do have the maximum required amount of pictures. I counted. The ones in my portalskins shouldn't count. You should see other people's profiles too because they're using portalskins and I doubt they have been given any warning about not to use them. Plus, I've never heard of such rules before. And also additionally to that, I've had portalskins since like forever and didn't get a warning from anyone, so I don't know why I'm getting one now, I only made a few changes to the portalskin that makes it look better. So can you confirm that we're not allowed to have portalskins on profile pages because I'm very confused here since other users use them too on their profiles and are not getting any warnings. Thanks. Re:Manual of Style question Not really I think but may I ask what you want to change?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 03:18, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Edit on Matsukaze Tenma Hello there. Adding on to that complaint, why did you undo my edit of Tenma? He also appeared in Chrono Stone and Galaxy. Surely you know that. All the other important people like Shindou and Tsurugi still has their debut made in the character template. You know what I mean by that, right? Well, can you explain why you undid it? Thanks~ Then why are Shindou's and Tsurugi's there? Oh, okay. Thanks. I just wanted to know why you undid it. Thanks though. Btw, can you explain to me about the portalskins? Cause I'm confused... I see other users using it... Alright. But if I could voice my opinions, I would say that you should let everyone keep theirs, it's very useful. I love them~ XD But the decision is yours, but hopefully you'll let us keep ours. I think portal skins can be used on userpage because it doesn't bring any categorie along it, however, I do agree that it should be limited to five or else the users can spam the portalskins over their userpage and that isn't a good thing~ I guess you can write it as a subdivision under "max 5 pics on a user page" or something like that~ Also, okay~! Thanks for informing me about it~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 05:31, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Is that better? Achievement Hi Angelo, sorry to bother you. Do you know what is the last achievement required for Tachimukai Yuuki? '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 08:20, April 7, 2014 (UTC) I mean the Young form. Sorry for not making it clear earlier. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 04:15, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Galaxy Eleven Why You change my version Galaxy Eleven, Do you know this photos is made by me. --1205 Yueng Jaii (talk) 12:33, April 8, 2014 (UTC)